Waking To The Sun
by fatcakesandfrosting
Summary: Just because he’s beautiful doesn’t make him Prince Charming. The only home you'll ever know is the ocean. SasuSaku. Review Please. Has a touch of darkness to it.
1. Into the Ocean, End it All

Hello there! I was in a mood last night and couldn't stop writing. :D So I hope you enjoy this. I have part of the next chapter written too, so hopefully updates will come faster than on my other story.

I admit I got the title from Into the Ocean by: Blue October and the chapter title too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

_Italics are kind of like thoughts._

Normal is the story.

*-_-_-_-_-*

Waking To The Sun

By: DJ Pocky

Chapter 1: Into the Ocean, End it All

*-_-_-_-_-*

_She was lost…_

_They didn't want her…_

_All she could see was the sea._

_It looked so inviting._

_All she could do was move forward._

_She couldn't scream or make a sound, just move one foot in front of the other._

_Emotions? What are those?_

_Surely she was too young and inexperienced to know such things as feelings and emotions. They sounded so foreign in her head._

_Misfortune._

_Now there wasn't a concept she understood and experienced more. Apparently misfortune followed her everywhere she went. And no matter how much she wanted to hide from misfortune it always found her. Since the day she was born. _

_Her mother had died giving life to her. Her father died… He just did. Whether it was from the grief she couldn't remember anymore. Her first set of foster parents died while driving her home from foster care._

_She was at home now in the sea. Where everything was blue and the cold was normal._

_Is this what people think of when death was staring them right in the face? If not she didn't care. She was never normal. No matter how hard she tried. She supposed they tend to look back on happy moments in their lives._

_She thought back. Nope. Nothing. Fifteen years of life and not one moment she wanted to recall or even incline towards happiness._

_Maybe this could count? This one moment at sea she felt so content. Leaving this horrid world behind. _

_She could feel freedom tickling her fingertips._

"What are you doing?"

_All feeling was gone._

Turning half-lidded eyes at the stranger she was shocked to say the least. He was beautiful to every extent.

_And beauty results in destruction._

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked the Beautiful Boy dryly.

A pale hand lifted out of the azure water and ran a hand through dark raven-like locks. He sighed and blinked graphite eyes at her.

The girl took this time to stare at her own reflection in the partially still liquid. She herself was quite pale but looked peachy in comparison to the Beautiful Boy. Her hair was a significantly different shade of soft petal pink and as she blinked her own eyes, she was reminded of dying grass.

_Dying._

That was her business here in the first place. What was keeping her?

Oh right.

The Beautiful Boy.

There was an odd sense of familiarity to him. And something she couldn't put her finger on.

Her fingers. There was thought. She lifted them out of the azure water to observe how shriveled they had gotten.

_Like an old woman about to die._

"Hn." Came the response out of his thin lips.

What did that mean? The girl wondered.

There were many things the girl didn't know the meaning of.

Maybe he could…? No. She didn't want to lead herself into some false belief.

_Just because he's beautiful doesn't make him Prince Charming._

He grabbed one of her pruned hands and started swimming the opposite way she had come.

She looked at the Beautiful Boy, whose touch made her feel like she was on fire. She let him drag her through the never still water, only out of shock.

Staring at the oddly styled hair of the Beautiful Boy, she wondered silently what came next.

They passed a couple people who stared at them strangely but went back to what they were doing.

When they reached the sandy shore her clothes felt heavy and she was tempted to tear her hand out of his and plunge into the azure abyss that lay waiting for her. But she had no energy, and the boy in front of her made her will to do so disappear.

All of a sudden many, many people gathered around them, speaking all at once.

The girl didn't recognize any of the faces. One of them looked just like the Beautiful Boy except older and different cheek structure.

The boy felt the girl tense and turned back to look at her. Following her gaze he found who she was looking at. He started to move in the man's direction and out of the crowd.

The crowd was indistinct in the girl's mind.

_The way they stared at her._

_Like she was some sort of creature._

_The way they stared at him._

_Almost hungrily._

She followed the Beautiful Boy and the man who looked like an older version of him without a word.

They made it to a log cabin-like structure with the crowd following not to far behind them. The trio stepped inside and the man draped a towel over the girl's shoulders.

All she could do was glance up at him, blankly.

And notice how throughout the entire turn of events the Beautiful Boy's grip on her hand had not faltered in the slightest.

*-_-_-_-_-*

How was that? Short, I know.

I know you don't find out their names. But, you guys should know by now and figure it out on your own. :P

I'm happy with it though. Tell me what you think. :D

Review please! Umm no flames, constructive criticism welcome. It makes me happy and fuels my inspiration.

Please check out one of my other stories (it's a one-shot) called You Stole My Pocky! It is much happier than this story.

~ DJ Pocky


	2. Silence is Golden

No reviews??? Could you guys make me anymore sad?

Well… here.

This is much longer than the first chapter. I'll admit it is a little bit bleh. But whatever.

**Dedication:** To those stories that made me realize dedications are the coolest things ever. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_Italics are kind of like thoughts._

Normal is the story.

*-_-_-_-_-*

Waking To The Sun

By: DJ Pocky

Chapter 2: Silence is Golden

*-_-_-_-_-*

Everything was a blur to her after that.

She was called a suicide-success story.

_A sob-story, a pity-fest…_

_Heartbreaking._

One reporter had called it.

_The media._

She had always hated them. They were the ultimate gossip starters and spreaders of the world.

_Don't speak to them._

She had refused to speak to anyone besides the Beautiful Boy, whose name she found out to be Sasuke.

_Sasuke_

That had a certain ring to it.

This was his fault in the first place. If he hadn't dragged her out of the ocean,

_She would be free._

_He should've let me die._

Something in her chest tugged at that thought.

Sasuke looked over at her and turned off the TV. She heard a snippet of something about adoption and _foster parents_ but Sasuke, the Beautiful Boy, started to speak in his velvet tone.

"Sakura?" The girl had a name akin to her hair color.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" Sakura answered.

The other three figures in the room looked at the girl with surprise. They believed her to be mute for awhile.

This pissed Sasuke off. The girl nearly died and she's worried about formalities!

"Do you want to press charges against your foster parents?" He tried keeping his tone normal.

He didn't even know why he saved her. This was what his friend Shikamaru would deem as troublesome.

Sakura was taken aback by the sudden question regarding her foster parents.

She let that be shown on her face and in her tone, "No. Why?"

This girl just set him off. It was like she wasn't aware of anything happening around her, let alone to her. He didn't even know why he was putting up with her. There was only one word in the dictionary to describe this girl and that was… annoying.

There was a hand on his shoulder that indicated he get up. As he did so, his equally pretty mother sat where he was sitting not two seconds ago. She had a pleasant smile on her face that had years of practice and patience behind it.

"Sweetheart? How did you get to the ocean?"

Sweetheart?

What was that?

Whatever it was it definitely sounded pretty.

_She wasn't deserving of that name._

Sakura paused, closed her eyes, her lashes still heavy with saltwater, and leaned her head up to the ceiling.

How was it that she got here again?

She didn't even remember.

She had wanted to go _home _after leaving **that house**.

"I…I think I w-walked here" She cursed herself for sounding stupid and childish. She wouldn't even be here if-, no scratch that. She shouldn't be here.

_It should've all been over by now._

Why was she even here in this stupid place?

Oh right…

Sasuke.

She decided that right then would be a good time to open her eyes and glare at the said creature. His stunning beauty made her glare falter for a moment. But only a moment, in which afterwards it only intensified.

She felt so inferior to the other four people in the room. They were all so freaking good looking.

This made her frown.

"What's wrong?" was the response to her visible frown. It was said with such concern that it almost sounded foreign to her ears.

Sakura looked into the woman's deep charcoal eyes and saw warmth and concern. It was the same thing she saw when she first met her current foster parents.

But once her advisor looked away and she peered into their eyes, which she was told were windows to the soul, there were many feelings she knew all too well in them.

_Like… hate, anger, frustration…_

_Malice._

And she didn't like it one bit. Better not to take her chances here.

Her head was bowed low while she said, "Thank you for all your concern and hospitality. I am forever in-debted to you all. Now I must be getting home."

_Home to the ocean._

She tried standing, head still bowed, too afraid to look up. Her clothes were heavy and her legs felt wobbly.

As she was about to take a step toward the door she was pushed back, none too gently, into the wooden chair with an 'oof'.

She looked up at her captor and frowned.

"Sakura, you're not going anywhere." Sasuke frowned back down at her.

What the hell is up with this girl?

"Uchiha-san-

"Call me Sasuke"

"Sasuke-san may I speak to you in private?"

Still with the formalities. He looked around the room and nodded once the other three occupants left.

"Why did you 'save' me?" Her voice had an edge she didn't know it was capable of.

Why did he save her?

He didn't know a single thing about her.

Maybe it was because his dad worked in the police force and saved people, he wanted to prove himself.

He just couldn't turn his back on her knowing what she had been about to do.

"I- I don't know" Sasuke mentally cursed himself for sputtering, in front of a stranger no less.

Sakura looked shocked. She was expecting the spiel on suicide being wrong and what not, but the Beautiful Boy Sasuke was surprising.

How was she supposed to respond to that?

"Well thanks," Her body mustered up every ounce of sarcasm it could, "But I was saving myself and those around me."

She spoke before her mind had time to think things through.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in an interrogative tone. He was thoroughly intrigued.

"Nothing" Sakura snapped quickly. While wrapping her arms tightly around herself and staring intently at the floor.

_You can't do anything right._

Sasuke was positive he'd never met anyone that even began to confuse him as much as Sakura. Sakura was a puzzle and he'd be damned id he didn't solve her. Sasuke Uchiha never backed down from a challenge. He was an Uchiha after all.

Besides Sakura being a puzzle, with more than a few missing pieces, she just plain and simple set him off. Sure, there was completely normal idiocy like one of his friends the Dobe, but was she pretending to be completely oblivious to everything? Or was she actually that deprived of all things normal?

He figured it was a little bit of both considering the way she talks to him when no one else is around.

His mother walked in right then.

"Sakura, honey, why don't you get some rest? We have a guest bed right down the hall. I'm sure you'll fit into some of Sasuke-chan's old clothes." She gestured toward the hall.

Sakura just looked up at her and nodded her thanks. She couldn't express her gratitude any other way.

_Gratitude._

Hm. So... so, unexpressed. Toward her, toward others. She just nodded once more and moved rather sluggishly toward the guest bedroom with Sasuke following behind her.

Once she saw the bed and the blankets. She didn't care. About changing clothes. About how she looked.

_About anything._

She fell atop the bed and exhaustion consumed her petite frame.

Sasuke watched until he was sure she wouldn't leave through the windows or anything, before he shifted her to a more comfortable position on the guest bed.

She just looked do fragile, vulnerable...

_Broken._

*-_-_-_-_-*

How was that????

hopefully okay.

In the next chapter you'll see where I got the inspiration for this whole story. :D

REVIEW PLEASE.

NAOW.

kay fanksss. 3

~ *DJ Pocky* ~


End file.
